


Rainbows

by DehydratedCactus



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Absent Parents, Childhood Friends, Children, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DehydratedCactus/pseuds/DehydratedCactus
Summary: Soulmate AU where people have a black stain on their body that turns into multiple colors once their soulmate touches it
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. Pls forgive me if there are mistakes and inconsistencies. No flame pls.

Ben stared at the mirror, his eyes focused on the black mark on his left cheek. 

He asked his mom about it once, she told him that it's how she met his dad. He never met his dad. 

Mom doesn't seem to like him very much. The last time he asked her about his father, she got mad at him. 

He never asks about him again. 

"The black stain on your face will turn into a colorful one if a certain person touches it" she says. 

Then he remembers about that time in the playground where he overheard his playmates talk about this thing called "soulmates". 

"Is that what the other kids call a soulmate? "

His mother's face morphed into something he couldn't understand before she waves her head and smiles at him. 

She never answers the question. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ben never met his dad. It was always just him and his mom. 

They lived a somewhat comfortable life, just the both of them. It was fine at first. 

Until the child noticed something, how come all the other kids had dads? Where was his? Did he even have one? How come he was the only one of his friends without one? 

All these questions grilled his brain until he couldn't take it anymore. So he asked his mother about it. 

Honestly, Ben didn't know what he was expecting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom, why don't I have a dad?" asked the child, slightly hesitant.

His mother was not happy. 

Ben was starting to think that he shouldn't have asked her at all. 

He had approached her after dinner, curious about his father's whereabouts.

Innocent curiosity was all that it was. 

Then his mother's face twisted into a snarl for a split second before forcing itself into a passive one. 

"Why would you ask me all of a sudden, sweetheart? " She asked, her voice barely trembling. 

"Well.... It's just that all the other kids have dads.... and I was wondering why I don't " he mumbled, twiddling his fingers behind his back. 

His mother let out an exasperated sigh before kneeling down to face him. 

"And you feel left out because of that?" his mother asked, her tone softening.

"Yeah... "

She inhaled. 

"I'll tell you everything when your older, dear. Your father was not a good man. He left his wife and child behind. I hope you don't mention this again. " his mother said, her tone stern and demanding. Ben knew couldn't refuse this one. Or else. 

Just as she stood and turned, Ben added one more query. 

"Was he your soulmate?" this stopped her dead in her tracks. 

"Where did you learn that from, Ben?" choked his mother. 

"From the other kids" 

Slience

"Yes, he was." she swallowed before continuing. "Remember this, Ben, soulmates don't mean anything." she said before letting her tears fall. 

He's never seen his mom this sad before. 

"You don't owe someone your life just because they're your soulmate."

"You should never, I repeat, NEVER throw your life away all because of someone."

"You have no obligation to live a life other than your own. " 

His mom was literally sobbing at this point. 

"So what your saying is-" he raised his head to look at his mother. 

"-that soulmates don't matter?" now he felt guilty for asking his mother at all.

"Yes dear. They don't. Remember that."

His mother smiled sadly at him as she gripped his shoulders a little to tight. 

All he could do was nod.


	2. The first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Alex waa getting fed up with his friend.

Ben was so bored. 

He searched around the classroom, disinterested. His mom said this would be something new and shocking. It really wasn't. 

Not like she would know anything anyways. 

It was his first day in primary school. So far all of his schoolmates all came from the local kindergarten. Ben included. 

But there was a new face in class. 

He didn't know why, but he made it his mission to befriend this new kid. 

'I will make him my friend no matter what!'

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was recess, so the redhead made his move. 

"Hi I'm Ben Park! Who're you?" Ben was excited to meet his new friend. 

"Alex Go's the name. Nice to meetcha! "  
the boy replied with equal vigor. 

"WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH ME??" the readhead exclaimed quite loudly, causing heads to turn to them. 

"YEAH!!" 

Their elated smiles lit up the room for a moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Both boys instantly stuck to each other like glue.

One couldn't be seen without the other anymore. They were a package deal now. 

That is until

"Hey Ben, how does it feel to have a soulmark?" Alex queried, looking a bit sad. 

"Well, I don't really think about it" shrugged Ben. 

"Well, why not?" quipped Alex, seeming agitated "Soulmarks are awesome! It's not fair that you have one and I don't. "

"It's not that big of a deal Gogo. It's just a stupid mark that does nothing useful.."

"Nothing useful?!" Alex was shouting now "NOTHING USEFUL?! IT'S HOW YOU MEET YOUR SOULMATE! IT'S HOW YOU FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE! HOW IS THAT NOT A BIG DEAL!?"

"It's just some stupid mark that showed up for no reason Alex, It's just an extra burden." Ben renarked, irritated by his friend. 

Alex looked furious all of a sudden. Did he do say something wrong? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had been anything but determined to prove Ben wrong the next day. 

The soulmates do matter. 

He was really frustrated with his friend. Why would he say such a thing? Soulmates are who you get to spend your life with!! Of course its a big deal! 

The boy was busy scheming when his friend had snuck up on him. 

"Boo! " "-AAA. " Alex jumped off his seat.

"What was that for?" he whined. 

"You were spacing out there dude. What's gotten into you? " Ben looked kinda worried. 

Pshhhhhhhh. Hahahahhahaha.

"What's gotten into you? " Alex retorted, noticing his friends distress. 

"Planning!"

"Planning what?" 

He got Ben's curiosity! It was his chance! 

"I'm gonna prove you wrong, Ben! I'm gonna prove that soulmates DO matter! " he declared to his friend. 

Alex was confident he could pull it off. Why couldn't he? He was the one and only Alex Go! 

"Seriously? Get over yourself. They really don't. " Ben looked tired of it and it hadn't been a week yet! 

Anger flared within Alex. 

"Oh yeah!? What's your problem!? Everyone has to meet their soulmate at some point! Everyone except ME!! "

"CAN'T YOU SEE HOW LUCKY YOU ARE? YOU GET TO HAVE SOMEONE WHO'LL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! " 

Alex was fed up at this point. What's Ben's problem with soulmates!? 

"AND I TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT. SOULMATES ARE USELESS!! WHAT'S THE POINT IN THEM ANYWAYS!! SO YOU GET STUCK WITH SOMEONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!? AS IF I'M LETTING SOME STUPID MARK DECIDE THAT FOR ME! " Ben hollered at his friend.

What did he just say? 

That was the l a s t straw. 

Alex swung a fist at Ben's face.


	3. Rainbow!?

Ben clutched his cheek, but he was more shocked than hurt really. 

Alex just hit him. 

Why? 

Why is Alex so mad at him over ' _this_ '? 

His breath was literally visible now, as if he was some sort of bull. Might not be a far off comparison because of how it's as of he's trying to kill Ben with his eyes. 

"SOULMATES MATTER YOU FRIGGIN' DUMMY!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP ON SAYING THAT!?? " Alex was already screeching at this point. His face was red as a tomato.

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT THEIR A SCAM! A S C A M ALEX!! HOW ABOUT YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD FIRST! "

That was the last thing Alex heard before feeling his teeth get knocked in. 

Ben had punched him?! 

One thing passed through his mind before he started swinging again.

'Oh it's on. '

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The desks have already been moved. 

Not like either of them had realized. 

The whole classroom had become a coliseum. Ben and Alex were the gladiators. 

They weren't very strong, since they were still kids, the fight wasn't likely to last any longer, but that didn't matter. 

Both boys couldn't have cared less about it. 

In his green mind, Ben was adamant about what his mother had said. Ben doesn't believe Alex one bit. 

'Mom is sad because of this ' _soulmate_ ' thing. Her husband left us behind. Why should these stupid marks mean so much??

All he wanted was a to befriend him. But clearly that wasn't gonna work.

In a final attempt to beat Alex, the redhead reached for his opponent's hair and yanked as hard as he can. 

But just in time the door swung open and revealed a very angry looking teacher. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After their wounds were treated by the school nurse, both troublemakers went straight into the principal's office. 

The boys weren't treated at the same time to avoid more conflict between each other, and Alex had gotten to the office first. 

Both their parents were inside. 

Or that's what Ben thought. 

His mom was there of course and, 

Alex's mom? ' _must be it_ ', he concludes

The woman was defending her son, since the witnesses, their classmates, claimed Alex had thrown the first punch. 

"- please forgive him, sir. It's just that he doesn't have any father figure to look up to and-"

Wait.

Alex didn't have a father as well?

Ben was already seated before his own mother could come to his defence in what looks like an argument between the principal. 

He wass too confused to even care.

Come to think of it, he hadn't taken a good look at Alex since the fight. 

It's just that, since Alex was so insistent on defending the value of 'soulmates', he thought he was like the other kids who made fun of his mom for not having her soulmate with her.

So he didn't even take his words into consideration until now. 

_("Oh yeah!? What's your problem!? Everyone has to meet their soulmate at some point! Everyone except ME!! ")_

Is that why he was so mad? Because his mom didn't have a soulmate? 

For the first time after the fight, Ben turned to look at his friend.

His hair looked like a rainbow. 

Wait. 

_**RAINBOW!!?????** _


End file.
